Until now, in the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, although a large number of disease control agents are used against crop disease, since the control effects thereof may be inadequate, the use thereof may be restricted due to the appearance of agrichemical-resistance pathogenic organisms, the plants may be damaged or contaminated by the agrichemical or the agrichemical may demonstrate toxicity to humans, livestock or marine life, a considerable number of these disease control agents are not necessarily considered to be satisfactory. Thus, there is a need to develop a plant disease control agent that can be used safely and has few of these shortcomings.
The present inventors carried out exhaustive research in view of the above-described circumstances, and discovered that tetrazoyloxime derivative and/or the salt thereof are useful as an active ingredient of plant disease control agent, and previously filed a patent application (Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] International Publication No. WO03/016303